This living the life!
by jeanetta22
Summary: Ally and Trish lives in Miami while Austin and Dez lives in New Jersey.When these four friends win tickets to Hawaii,they meet enemies from the first grade. What will happen next?
1. austin and Dez packs

Chapter 2

~Austin pov~

So there I was minding my own business when Dez pops up. Hey Austin, I know what we should do this summer! Ok dez, if it another party….count me out! Austin said remembering the last time they went to a party. Let's just say it was a costume party and some guys decided to dress as girls. No Austin this is better… I just won tickets to Hawaii for the summer with family plus a friend. Well I guess I should get packing. Why Austin? Dallas from 1st grade is coming. WHAT? Calm down. Dallas said he could not come, so now it's yours. Thanks I get packing so-wait. How did you win the tickets again? Weeellll I had to make a video on how would I react if we met a girl who hated my guts and yells or slaps me all the time?

And your answers were cry and scream like a baby?

Maaaybeeeee?

Wow Dez you're smart.

I know!

AN: thanks to jamzie13 and queenc1 for being the first people to review. If there a point in the story where it's moving too slow or fast please let me know.

-jeanetta22


	2. airport and dez's turkey

Chapter 3

~airport~

Bye dad, see you at the end of summer. Ally said hugging her father before boarding airplane13. It took 2 hours to get on the plane. It could took less time, but Trish had to bring every clothing in her closet. good thing a lot of trish tips didnt rub off on me or we would never board the plane in time.

~across the airport~

Dezzz,come on...just drop the turkey before the plane takes off. But Austin? this turkey been my favorite ever since I catched him on you grandparents farmhouse. ok,here the promblem...

1)Why would Dez catch a turkey for no reason and  
2)How did we get through the airport without the guards chasing us?

Well Dez.. Are we still going? yea my cousin said he'll turkey sit him for ? summer in Hawaii...here we come!

USA,USA Dez yelled. Now I feel like we in the football park Austin laughed.

AN:so what you think? good or bad? funny or not? please review and let me know!


	3. Arriving

Chapter 4

~Ally'pov~

"I can not believe how hot it is in Hawaii". Trish were too busy catching Z's to know it"s 97 degrees and our plane has land. I finally had the courage to wake Trish up by poking her in the arm. "Where am I"?Trish asked with an confused expression on her face. I rolled my eyes and told Trish"we're in Hawaii,duh".I now wish I had not said that cause Trish started pulling me towards the luggage gates. After what felt like 2 hours we were finally headed to the Crazy Coconut Hotel.

~across the airport~

Dez pov

OMG Austin. Look,they have coconut swimwear for men. Dezz...come on. The hotel is only a block away. But Austin? The swimwear and I are meant to be together. Fine get it. Thanks bro. Remind me to make you some window burgers after our vacation! After I paid(well Austin paid)we headed to the Crazy Coconut Hotel.

Trish pov`~Next Day~

Ally wake up!I ready to explore more,Trish said throwing a pillow at Ally's head. It only 7:00 in the mornng so I do not know where else to go,Ally moaned still sleepy. This handout says there be a festival at 8:00 and talent show at 9:00. You can sing one of your songs! And I'm 100% sure there be cute boys there. Fine Trish,I'll go but not sing. Cool with me!

AN:hope this chapter was a lot longer then my starter ones. Thanks for your report/consruction. You guys ROCK!

-jeanetta22


	4. Festival Time

Chapter 5

Wow Dez…look at this place. It like a jungle here. Dez? Where are you? Austin, you should try one of these hula skirts. They're comfortable! Dez yelled over the crowd of girls around him giggling. Sorry Dez. I'm checking out these couple of girls. The short one with blond hair interesting. Dez now on the other side of Austin. Yeah, and the one beside her looks so-MEAN. You and I should go talk to them Dez. Okay… but don't let me get too close to the mean one. She scares me.

*walking over to Ally and Trish*

Hi ladies. What a couple of pancakes like you doing here? Trish and Ally looked at each other smiling and shook their heads. Finally Trish spoke up. We're here on a vacation duh. Ally just smiled at the red head that was looking for something. Austin voice was what brought back Ally's attention.

Hi my name is Austin and that's my BF Dez. Sorry about the nickname. I just really love pancakes. That's okay and my name is Ally and that's my BFF Trish. Ally introduced. Trish was too busy laughing at Dez wearing the skirt. Dez. Put that back, Austin said running his hand through his hair. Calm down Austin, green is so not my color. I'm more of a Mango spring color, Dez said taking off the skirt. Whatever, Austin murmured.

Before Ally could ask any more questions a man's voice were heard on the loud speaker.

~Bob's Announcement~

Hey everyone hope you're having fun. "Would any one like to come up and show everyone else your talent? Oh...oh dez yelled pointing to Austin. Let my friend sing first. Okay young man…come on up!

Umm okay Austin said as he walked on the stage proudly.

AN: hay I wanted to say my story songs is a little different. The songs Austin sings (by his self) will be by famous artists. Songs Ally and Austin makes together or Ally sings by herself will be by me. Confused? Just let me know.

-jeanetta22:D


	5. The Talent Show

Chapter 5

~Austin Pov~

As I was walking the stage I began thinking of songs I heard on the radio. I wish I could write my own songs but I guess fate gave me one gift and not the other. Finally when I was at the microphone I remembered this song called "There's no way I can make it without you". I don't know why that was the first song I thought of but here I go…

'When the crowd wants more,  
I bring on the thunder  
'cause you got my back, and  
I'm not going under  
'You're my point, you're  
my guard, you're the perfect  
cord  
'And I see our name  
together on ever billboard  
'We're headed for the  
top  
'We got it on lock  
We'll make' em say,  
Hey!  
'and we keep rocking, oh  
'Theres no way I  
can make it without ya  
'Do it without ya,  
be here without  
ya  
'It's no fun  
when you doing it  
solo  
with you it's like  
whoa  
yeah, and I know

After I finished the song, I walked back to Dez, Ally, and Trish to see what they think of my singing. But when I got there Dez were nowhere to be found, Ally was staring off into space, and Trish was trying to get her attention. I dint know what else to do so I start watching the girls. I was mostly keeping my eyes on Ally cause now I became extremely worried.

~Ally pov~  
Wow. I can't believe I just met a guy 15 minutes ago and I'm already falling for his voice…um I mean his singing. Yea that's what I meant. Ally…Allyy…Trish said now yelling my name. WHAT? (AN: say the next two sentences fast) I was not thinking how cute Austin's voice sounds. I mean who cares his voice sounds like the voice of a merman, I said before taking a deep breath. Ally, you do know Austin staring at you like you is weird right?

As sure when I turned around, there were the blonde staring at me with a confused expression. Trish and I could not hold it in so we busted out laughing!

AN: thanks for still reading. Please review some ideas of powers some of the characters will have. Opps...I just gave away part of my story's plan. :D


	6. Trish's party

Chapter 7

~Austin pov the next day~

I do not know what came over me. First I sing a song that reminds me more of Ally. It's not like I have feelings for her in only 24 hours. Maybe I should just get ready for Trish's pool party. (AN: Trish only invites Ally or her knows). I just hopes Ally do not think I'm weird she saw I was staring at her. I mean, it's not my fault her voice sounds like a singing angel on a puffy cloud. Wait. What the heck am I saying? Hugh… I really wish Dez knew how much I'm thinking about Ally. I really do need this vacation.

~Trish's pov at her party~

Hey everyone! Watz up? I hope you all are enjoying the party that was 100% NOT free, I said to everyone. Trish, why don't you go make sure that table has enough refreshments while I go set up the songs for everyone? ally said trying to forget all the people throwing stares at her. I knew Ally had a song idea that she needed to write cause if not then she would be freaking out with people staring at her. So I just pretended to be upset and walked around the corner. After Ally was out of ear sight, I peak back around and saw she was headed upstairs. I'm going to remind Ally about this when I think of something I what from her. Oh look there's Dez. Guess it's time to insult him for the day.

~Austin pov at Trish's party~

Wow. Trish really knows how to throw a party huh Dez? Dez? What's this? *picks up letter*  
To: Austin  
From: Dez

Dear Austin,  
Went to the refreshments table. If I don't come back call the police. And maybe a cage to hold Trish in.  
love,  
BWF Dez…Best Weird Friend; D  
well I guess I go find Ally…wait do you hear that?  
'Hey. Remember when I said,  
I had feelings in my head.  
That voice sounds just like Ally's and it's coming from upstairs.*walks upstairs now outside Ally doors*  
'And you asked me who they were for,  
as you were looking at the floor.  
'When I look into your eyes,  
I saw hope! What a surprise,  
'I found my prize…  
Wow Ally sounds great and those lyrics must be hers cause I never heard that song before. CRACK! Dam it. Who would put glass on the outside of a room door?

~Ally pov~

I stop playing when I heard glass crack outside my door. I had my songbook ready to attack whoever was behind the door. When I saw it was only Austin I felt bad and slowly put my book down and tried not to show how nervous I was.  
hey Ally, you're a really good song writer and singer. Thanks Austin, I said finally relaxing. After what felt like a 100 years of silent, we heard people yelling" fight, fight, fight downstairs. Austin and I finally broke from our silent to rush downstairs.

AN: this is when the story gets exciting. Remember to review cause I need superpowers to give to some of the characters.

-jeanetta22


	7. Author Note

AN: okay. So I don't really understand what to think of my story or myself. I feel terrible that it feels like I'm only writing this story for queenc1(no offense) and about a few other people. So I am thinking about sending her and some other people a private summary of how this story ends and then forgetting this account forever. And plus no matter how much I try to make my story seem longer it always turns out to be short when I update it.

PS. Here's the deal. I am going on a vacation on Saturday through Tuesday. If I see new people interested then I continue the story. If not then I know I am a terrible writer and bye, bye to fanfiction accourt!


	8. Freaky Tilly?

AN: Thanks everyone for telling e to keep writing this story. I am planning on throwing a lot of twist in the story. Stay tuned…

~Ally pov continued~  
when we finally made it through the crowd my jaw dropped. There were two girls fighting and one of them I recognized as Tilly Thomson from 1st grade drama class. Trish finally showed up beside me. "Hey is that freaky Tilly a.k.a. the girl who hated you for stealing her spot light in the bug's play? "Wow I can't believe she still looks the same". When Trish was about to say something else about Tilly, Tilly were thrown by the other girl and she land at the front of Trish and I drinks table. While everyone was cheering for the other girl who name I found out was Sandy, Trish and I ran to see if freaky-I mean Tilly were okay.

"Tilly? Tilly? Are you okay?" I asked ready to help her with whatever she needed. When she was not saying anything I told Trish to be calling 911. Finally after Trish left, Tilly gained enough energy to stand up but felled back down cause her foot were sprained. I saw something red in the back of her head that was moving slowly down her neck to. I gasped when I recognized what it was. BLOOD.

By that time Austin showed back up with the emergency agents behind him. Austin came running to me for comfort while the agents took Tilly away. After they took Tilly away and was out of sight I could feel the tears building up inside my eyes. Austin pulled me tighter in a hug and I felt a little better and slowed down the tears. . I couldn't believe how warm Austin's arms feel when he's comforting someone. Finally I felt a whole lot better so we handed back to finish having fun at the party.  
*Next day at the hospital*

~Trish pov~  
"Do you think she'll be okay doc? Tilly's mother asked the doctor. "Yea Mrs. Thomson."She just got a little bump on her forehead and lost some blood, but she should be fine."Dr. Mann answered with hope in his eyes. Just as the doctor out, Ally and I walked in Tilly's room. I still don't remember how Ally was able to talk me into coming here, but I guess there's no turning back.

~Tilly's pov~  
"When I saw Ally and that animal she calls friend walk in after my mom left I through I were going to puke." "Oh looks what the cat drags in" I said trying to keep my giggles to myself. Finally Ally steps out the shadows into the light I could tell she was crying because eyes were puffy. What happened next surprised me. Ally comes over to me and hugged me and said "I am sorry for everything." Then she and her animal-friend walked out without saying another word. When I finally was finished processing what the heck just happened, I start feeling sleepy and before you know it I was sleeping like a baby.

After an hour of sleep, I woke up feeling hot and my throat was dry. I pushed the bottom to call the nurse for a cup of water. The nurse brought me the water 3 minutes after I made the call. But before she left, I recognized this weird grin on her face. She just said "If I needed anything else to call." I was a little too freaked out to say anything to her face so when she turned around I mouthed "okay?'" before I started drinking my water it had write foam floating around in the cup. I hesitated about drinking it but I was really thirsty and I really didn't want to have to see that nurse again so I just brink it. When I was done I felt extremely cold like my temperature was below 0 degrees. I was about I reach up to turn the ceiling fan off about stopped because I saw it wasn't moving anymore. What is happening now?

AN: thanks again everyone for helping me keep writing and sorry this is late but we were getting things we needs to go to the beach tomorrow. I promise when I get back on Wednesday I will update more. Good night or good morning depends on where you are.

-jeanetta22


	9. Ally's Dream

AN: okay so this is a dream Ally have that will probably help you all guess where this story will be going. And if you get confused Ally and Austin already met in 1st grade, but him and Dez moved so Dez moved so Ally forgot who they were in chapter 5. Ps: I don't own the ladybug song or the butterfly song. Psss: if you guys still want me to continue then press the review button and tell me more superpowers for one more character.  
~Ally's Dream~  
It was the first day of 1st grade. I was only 5 so of course I was still nervous. My mom starts comforting me as she was driving me to the school. When we arrived at the school I notice a women getting yelled at by her daughter. My mom thought the other mom was scared to tell her own daughter what to do and I thought "one day kids will rule the world". Then my mom and I started laughing as we began to enter the building.

As we were walking down the 1st grade hall, there was a lot of stuff on the walls made by 1st graders like me. Then I saw a nice lady standing outside her classroom door with a name tag that said"Mrs. Green". "Hi, my name is Meme and this is my daughter Ally Dawson. "My name is Mrs. Green and welcome to 1st grade.

"If you like, you can go sit with those group of students", Mrs. Green said. "Thank you", I said in my little soft voice. I started to walk over to the table until I noticed the girl who was yelling at her mom earlier was sitting in a chair along with 2 boys. "Hey guys" I said feeling a little bit more confident. "Hi my name is Dez and have you seen my pet baby kangaroo anywhere?

"Sorry about my friend Dez…he got dropped on his head" Austin whispered the last part. "Watz up, my name Austin and I love to sing, listen!  
'Hey! There's no other way, we can make it through whatever  
'cause we're better together.

"Wow! You're a great singer", Ally said. "Yea, Yea, Yea who cares you can sing Blondie? Trish said pushing herself to the front of Austin. "Hey my name Trish and guess who got a job as the hall monitor? Austin and Dez stared glares while I found it funny.

We were becoming good friends until Mrs. Green got our attendance. "Hey children welcome to 1st grade. "we're going to start the year off by doing a bug's play hosted by our classroom. That was when I met my first enemy. Tilly Thomson or as Trish now told me Freaky Tilly.

"Mrs. Green, can I be the singer? Tilly asked in her loud voice. Listen,  
I'm a little ladybug, I have on pock a dots, I like to eat pizza and ride my bicycle.  
when she finished, she began bowing even through everyone was laughing at her. I thought it was cute until I noticed a small baby grand piano in the corner of the classroom.

Every bone in my system was telling me not too, but I had written a song I really wanted to hear how it sounds on a piano. When I made sure no one was paying attention to me I tip toed over to the piano and began trying out the song…  
I'm a little butterfly, spread my colorful wings. Even through I'm small and tiny, I can do most anything thing. Everyone in the classroom started clapping for me except for Tilly. She did a disgusted grin towards my direction and then turned her head away.

When everyone was done clapping and congratulating me on my song, I thought nothing could stop me from becoming a songwriter when I get older. That was true until Tilly came to me. I was happy to see she wasn't sad that no one liked her song. But when she stepped close to me enough I could she didn't have a smile on her face. When she was right in my face she said something that scared me. "Ally you're pay for this."

The next thing I know it started getting colder in the classroom. Then Tilly started getting and turned into an ice fairy. Then she had an ice necklace that she used to call up ice guards. They started lining up with ice guns that looked like they were aiming at me. When I tried screaming it was like the guns froze my voice box. Then the ice guards attacked me and everything went cold and black.

I woke up thinking "what the freak did I just do?

AN: okay so if you guys are confused Ally and Austin already met. But then Austin and Dez moved so Ally forgot who they were when they met in chapter 5.

Ps: I don't own the ladybug or the butterfly song. PSS: If you guys still want me to continue then please press the review button and tell me some powers to give another character!

PEACE

-jeanetta22


	10. For Auslly Lovers

AN: This is a chapter for Auslly lovers. I decide to post this now because it could be awhile before this happens again….

~Ally's pov~  
After the wild party yesterday, Trish and I decide to hang with the guys for the day. I don't' why I had this weird dream last night where Tilly was an ice queen but I was only a dream so it should be nothing. And I can't figure out why Austin and Dez were in it but I guess that what I get for hanging out with them so much. But then again I don't remember a lot of people in 1st grade ever since I fell off the slide and got a concussion. Ever since then I could only remember Trish and I hanging out together most of the time.

When Trish and I arrived at the park where we already agreed to meet them, they were already there under a tree with a picnic set up. Dez was too busy looking for something in his backpack while Austin was texting on his Iphone 4G. When Austin noticed us he looked like he was surprised but then had a grin on his face that went from ear to ear. "Hey girls, are you ready for the picnic?" Austin asked doing that famous smile that makes my heart beat faster. "Duh…"Trish said as she looked at me for my respond. But didn't give one to her cause I was too busy looking at the best food ever….PICKLES!

While we began eating, Dez was the first one to break the silent. "So Austin, Do you still remember Ally and Trish from 1st grade?" "Yeah, I mean Trish was the girl who got fired from every job and Ally was the one I had my first crush on-I mean wrote the butterfly song. "Okay?"Dez and Trish said at the same time. No matter how much I tried to forget what Austin just said something keep making me.

"OMG, Did Austin just say he likes me-wait that was in 1st grade so he's probably way over me. Beside it not like I like him. "Oh, who am I kidding?" "If he asked me out I will defiantly say YES in a heartbeat." Good thing he doesn't know that.

~Austin pov~  
(THINKING) "Why the hell did I just confess I had a crush on Ally?" well Dez already knew (if he still remembered) I liked Ally, but he don't know I is that I might like Ally a little more than a crush. I was going to ask her out until I heard about her accident. I though she forgot all about me so I asked my parents if we could move. Dez only went with me because his parents were too much into drugs so they didn't care what Dez does. And plus Dez and I knew each other since we were born, so we was pretty much family.

So anyway back to reality. Dez and the girls were talking on a whole new subject. When I tried to focus on their conversation, I heard a soft voice that sounds like a lulu baby my mom always sings to me at night for when I had nightmares. When I turned to the source of the singing it was only Ally humming a tune she probably had stuck in her head. I just smiled to myself and then thought "Why smile when I have a mouth?" "So use it Austin a voice inside my head keeps yelling at me to do.

I finally put my thoughts together enough to ask Ally some questions. "So Ally, what's your favorite color?" "pink" Ally said asking me the same question."Yellow". "How was your year in 1st grade?" ally took awhile to answer but she finally said "I don't remember much ever since the accident. "Duh Austin you should remembered because Dez just asked a question that relates to that "I thought. I was brought back out my thoughts again when I heard Ally's voice. "so Austin did you really mean what you said about having a crush on me?" dam it how did I not see this coming? "Well I did have a crush on you but now it's more like as best friends," I lied. Oh…okay "Ally said mostly to the ground. (thinking) Great I probably made her feel ugly or something. "Maybe I should drop hints for her…THE END!

AN: HAHAHope you didn't take the end seriously. You know what I am about to say so do it : )

-jeanetta22 :)


	11. Hello Dallass

~Ally's pov~

Dear songbook/Diary,  
If you are still wondering why I still don't have a boyfriend then just read the reasons below….  
1: Always does something stupid that turns guys off…  
2: Always goes for the ones that's way out of my lead  
Possible song lyrics  
* I thought about loving you,  
*and it looks like it may be true  
* I was never over you  
* I thought about you and I

"Yes I know what you are thinking." "And the answer is Austin." "The reason why I am writing a song like this is because I can't stop thinking about him. "I tried so much but I can't figure him out. "I'm thinking it's because the way his hair is naturally messes or because his name is the city named after a city in Texas. "OHH see what I mean?" "We only been friends again for four days and it's like we starts back off from where we left off.

Maybe I should get ready for Dez's crazy party even though I don't know how much that helps much because Austin will definitely be there. The theme will be clown wear and then he and Austin will do a clown show. "Wish me luck!"  
Love,  
Ally who thinks she like Austin Moon*

~At Dez's party~

"What's up Hawaii clowns," Dez yelled in the microphone. "Thanks everyone who followed the party rule to wear clown wear. "Austin and I are now going to start our clown act.

"Dez planned for us to do a tight rope act while jumping through a fire ring into a shark tank, I yelled to the crowd through the microphone. "Plus we have to do everything with our eyes shut," I added. I thought we were going to die as soon as we closed our eyes, but lucky we survived to hear that everyone was cheering for us. When I tried to make eye contact with Ally, I noticed she was talking to a gut with brown hair and it was someone I knew. When the crowd cleared itself out enough, I was able to tell who the guy Ally was talking to.

"Oh no, why is he here?"I tried to move closer to them and stopped when I saw it was Dallass. "Well his real name is Dallas, but I think that's a good name for him considering how he made my life miserable ever since I started school in New Jersey. I was just getting my first girlfriend when he comes along and took her away from me. Ever since then I hated him to guts.

When I finally snapped back to reality, Ally and Dallas were walking away. I had to think of something fast or I might lose Ally forever. My mind (or was it my heart) told me to just go see what they was up too so that's what I did. "Hey Ally what's you up to?"I said giving Dallass my best 'back off' stare.

"Well Dallas and I were headed to Dip in Dots to get ice cream, want to come?" Ally said smiling that smile that makes me feel warm inside. "Sure, I love too" I said smiling back at her. Now I can keep an eye on them and make sure Dallass don't try to make a move on her. All too soon we were in Dallass red car and on our way to Dipin Dots.

~At Dipin Dots~

"So Ally what kind of ice cream do want?" Dallass asked giving her one of his fake smile he gives to every girl. "I would love to have Fruity Mint Swirl," Ally said. "Sure Ally I'll pay for it," Austin said before Dallas could make a move to get his wallet out. Then I got up to pay for Ally's and I's ice cream then moving out the way to let Dallas pay for his own.

Before I stepped out his way, I warned him he would never take Ally away like you did before. And with that I head back to now Ally and I's table. When she saw Dallass was not coming back she asked me what happened to him. I thought of something fast to tell her. "Huh… he told me he had a family issue come up," I lied. "Oh okay" Ally said laughing.

AN: hers the next chapter and I hope it was good enough because tomorrow I'm living again to go to my granddaddy's house for the weekend. I be happy if you all surprise me with a lot of reviews.

-jeanetta22 : )


	12. Fire Breather

AN: HEY I'm BACK! Let's get this story on the road….this chapter should give you all an idea of why I needed superpowers.

~Dallas pov~

"Huh, I swear this is not the last time Austin will hear from me." "He thinks he can get any girl by becoming famous and winking at every girl he sees." "Hum…I need to think of a way I could take Ally so she wouldn't get fooled by that joker." "Maybe I could impress her by saving her from a burning building that I will accidently set on fire with Ally and Austin in it, but only save Ally and let hopefully let Austin die!

~That next day~

*Ally pov*

"So Austin, what do you want to do today? I said hoping he wouldn't say "go see a horror movie." "Well how about we hang out at Ms. Suzy's old abandoned building? Austin asked giving me a wink. "Sure…as long as it does not have spiders or bats or bees like the big mama croc episode again." "Ally, I'm positive none of those things will be in Ms. Suzy soups building…well maybe spiders?" "Cool Austin let's go."

~Dallas pov~

"Wow fate must be on my side because Ally and Austin are going to an old building by themselves. "And unlucky for Austin I know where the building is to set my plan into action." "This is only step one of how to win Ally." "Let's see what will happen when they arrive here….

~Ways to win over Ally~  
1: Find a place to set fire- CHECK  
2: Ally and Devil-I mean Austin go inside building  
3: Save Ally ps. Forget Austin!  
4: Ally and I get married and live happy ever after!  
The end….For Austin

~Meanwhile Austin and Ally enters Dallas's trap building~

~Dallas pov~

"Okay so when they walk near the kitchen area, they will pull this rope which will start a fire and will be one step closer to Ally." But as Dallas leaves the kitchen he forgot to step over the cord. "Opps." The fire Dallas set in the attic was lit and was headed towards the stairs. When Dallas was about to leave his foot got latched in the cord and he fell but this time he could not get up.

~Austin and Ally's pov~

"Austin do you smell something burning?" Austin takes a few sniffs. "Yeah it smells like it's coming from the inside of the old diner." Let's go check it out, Ally and I said at the same time. When we went in everything was on fire and it was too foggy to see around in it. As Ally was just pulling out her phone I heard a small cry. "HELP!" "Ally, you stay here and wait for the fire department to come while I go see who's in the kitchen since it's seems to be the only place that's not completely on fire.

~Dallas's pov~

"Great I set own my own death trap," "Well I guess I can marry a hot angel in heaven." I was closing my eyes when I felt something hot on my shoe. I was taking off my shoe when a piece of wood fell around me. "Am I going crazy or did the fire form a 'D'? Then it seem like every time I blinked the fire 'D' came closer to me.

When I blinked one last time, the fire 'D' has formed around me. Next thing I know my whole body were covered with fire but it never hurt of burn my skin. When the fire faded off my body, that he devil Austin shows up. "How the hell did you survive after being in this fire for 1 hour?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and told him to help me up. After he finished staring at me, he did what he was told. Then we started running for the door and now on the outside with Ally just before the whole building felled at once.


	13. Fire Dallas

~Ally's pov~

"Okay so I'm so very confused. " "First Austin runs inside a building because he heard someone yelling for "Help." "Next I become extremely worried because it's been one hour with no show of Austin and the shop looks like it could fell any minute." "But lastly Dallas and Austin come running out before the shop taking my hand just before the shop fell." "I still can't believe Dallas was inside all this time and didn't die." "But the question that I still don't understand is why Dallas was inside the shop in the first place?"

~Dallas's pov~

"OMG, now how am I supposed to get rid of Austin forever?" "My plan backfired and what's worse is Ally probably loves Austin even more." "I guess I should take a cold shower after being in the fire for a long time." "I think I agree with Austin when h said "How the hell is you still alive?" "I don't know why but I think the fire was not trying to hurt me."

When I was walking inside the bathroom I felt like it was getting hotter but I just shrugged it off. When it walked over to the mirror, I was able to look in the mirror for 10 minutes before it went foggy. "Okay?" when I turned the shower water to cold I got in. but as the water touched my skin, it made a little steam cloud appear.

I decide to cut my bath 5 minutes short because if not I would never be able to find my way out the bathroom. When I was walking down the hallway, it felt like the house's temperature was 90 degrees. But then I stopped by to check the temperature it said 78 degrees was the max inside. "Maybe I'm having hot flashes," I told myself. I was finally headed to my room, but stopped when I touched the door knob because it was very hot like there was a fire on the other side of the door.

I tried smelling smoke, but got fresh air so I took my chances and opened the door, just to find my room fire free. I walked inside, putting clothes on and then sat at my computer desk. I thought maybe I should write Ally a letter explaining why I had to leave the ice cream shop early. When I went to find paper I remembered what Austin said to "back off of Ally". That made me so mad that the piece of paper in my hand burned into little pieces.

I dropped the paper while it was still burning but somehow it stayed only on the paper. I looked at my hands to find little fire flames come from my finger tips. I tried to count to 10 slowly and only think of Ally and when I opened my eyes the flames were gone. Then I thought of Austin and my hands were covered in fire flames. "Cool," I said feeling unstoppable.

My stomp started hurting so I ran downstairs to warm a pizza. I was about to put the pizza in the oven when I remembered my fire power. I used it and went to watch the movie 'Finding Nemo.' I was at the part where Nemo gets taken away and his father starts panicking when my body temperature starts heating up because remembering Austin and the scene together made me mad.

That part reminds me of Nemo (Ally) being taken away from the clown fish (me) to go with a human (Austin). "Wow I cannot believe I'm comparing my love life with a fairytale of fishes." Ding Dong! I wonder who that could be."

~Opens the door~

"Sister?" "What are you doing here so early out of the hospital?" "When I saw how pale she looked I became very worried.

AN: Mom says "I should add questions at the end of each chapter so readers can put what they think should happen next so here it is…

QUESTIONS  
1: Was there enough Asully throughout the story?  
2: Where's Tilly?  
3: how would you rank this story on a scale of 1-10?  
4: Who is Dallas's sister?

-jeanetta22


	14. Icey Tilly

AN: Before I begin I like to think everyone who still been reading this story so far up until now. Keep a look out for my second story VAMPIRES VS. WEREWOLFS, it another supernatural/romance story.

~Tilly's pov~  
Because the doctor thought I was okay he let me out two days early. I was able to get a taxi come to take me home, but when I got there my brother Dallas was surprised to see me so I hugged him. When I pulled away, I could tell by the expression on his face that he was worried. We walked over to the cough just before he asked "What are you doing so early out the hospital?" I told him "The doctor thought I looked better so he let me go home early."

"Oh okay," Dallas said and then went back to watching TV. I ran up to my room and slam the door shut. Then I walked over to my stand up mirror to look inside it. Now I understand why my brother was shocked because I looked terrible. My skin was completely pale; my eyes had cycles under them, and let's not forget I was shaking. "It's weird when people would ask me "Do I feel okay," and I'll always say "I felt fine."

"But now I admitting to this, I did feel a little different ever since that nurse gave me that drink." "Ever since then I cannot stop shaking and every once in awhile it feels like my body temperature dropped 5 degrees." "Great I have weird stuff happening to me and now I'm talking to myself." "Uh…I guess I can clear my mind if I take a nice hot shower.

~Walks in bathroom, hops in shower~

"Okay, so maybe an hot bath wasn't what I need." When I stepped out it felt as if someone left the fridge open. When I headed to my room I stopped to check the temperature. It read 80 degrees but to me it felt like 50 degrees. "Stupid machine," I said mostly to myself. Then I went into my room to put clothes on and then walked back downstairs with my brother Dallas.

~Downstairs with Dallas~

Dallas was downstairs watching TV until he noticed me. "Oh hey sis, how are you feeling?"" I'm fine," I lied. I was most defiantly not doing fine because I could not get warm. I went inside the kitchen to fix me some hot soup. When the soup was done and I started drinking it, I felt a cold chill down my back.

After I could not take the chill anymore, I cleaned up and went back in the living room with my brother. He was watching an episode of SpongeBob. After SpongeBob went off he turned to me. There was an awkward of silent until we both broke the silent by saying "I have something to tell you," at the same time. We just stand there looking at the ground until Dallas spoke up.

~Dallas's pov~

"Um yeah, well when you was in the hospital I set up a fire in Suzy's soups to try and take this girl named Ally away from"-"wait, did you just say Ally?...as in Ally Dawson?" Tilly asked. "Um yeah, as I was saying; I was trying to take her from Austin but I forgot to step over the cord and set the place on fire." "Then I could not get up and then the fire formed a 'D' around me; so now I have fire powers.

~Tilly's pov~

After my brother finished his story I could not believe he would go through all that stuff for a weirdo like Ally. If he never had said "Earth to Tilly, come back Tilly," I probably still be grossed out about Ally. "And your secret is"...Dallas questioned. "Oh yeah, well I think I have ice power." "What the heck is ice power?" Dallas asked. I don't know all I remember was nurse Jackson Gave me some cold water and then next thing I know is I have powers that has to do with ice." "Cool, I guess the question is what do we do with them," Dallas asked. "We could get revenge on the people who done this to us," I suggested. "Fine with me as long as Austin pay," Dallas laughed.

Questions

What do you think their plan is?  
2) Will Austin and Ally ever have a peaceful vacation?  
3) Is this story becoming boring?

-jeanetta22


	15. Planning and First Date

Disclaimer: Hey! I remembered I never did one of these so I don't own Austin or Ally… just the songs Ally sings or writes and the plot. On with the story…

~Austin's pov~

I'm so nervous about asking Ally on this date. "I mean we only been friends for 5 weeks, but it feels like years." "Well it would been for years if I never chicken out to move." "If only I had asked Ally to be my girlfriend maybe I would not have to go through this." "Now I feel stupider then Dez and by the looks on all the girls I'm passing by faces they probably think I'm a freak because I'm talking to myself." "I hope I can make up my mind in 10 second because I'm about at their hotel."

I'm about to knock on the door when someone on the other side opened it. "Oh hey Ally, where are you going?'' "Oh I was about to come over to see if you wanted to do anything since Trish and Dez are elsewhere," Ally suggests with a shy smile. "Oh cool, so do you want to go chill by the shore?" I asked rubbing the back of my head. "Not really because the water can get really cold and…I cannot swim," Ally said whispering the last part.

"Well how about we go to Sasha's date and diners," I said crossing my fingers behind my back. "But don't you need to have a date to get in at a low price?" Ally asked. "That's kind of why I came, to ask you on a date." "Awe that's sweet Austin I would love to…let me just go change into something fancy," Ally said about to walk back inside until I stopped her. "I think you look beautiful just the way you are," I said earning a smile from Ally and her pulling us towards my car.

~At diner~ Ally's pov~

The inside of the diner was breath taking. The surrounding was like the perfect wedding honeymoon in my chick's flicks. "Table for two," Austin said to the doorman then he lead us a table by the window that seats two. I told him "Thank you" and he walked away before another guy came with drinks and sweet bread. "Hello my name is Will and I'll be your waiter tonight." I looked over at Austin and giggled when I saw he had this glare like he could kill this guy in 3 seconds.

(AN; sorry for putting them in the chapter during Ally and Austin's date but I want to get this part over with then I continue from their date.)

~Dallas and Tilly's pov~

Tilly and I had been working on a plan how to take Ally and Austin (mostly Austin) down for good. Here's what we came up with so far…  
1) Ally get kidnapped by Tilly and she brings her to our hide out a.k.a. our out house.  
2) Austin notices Ally missing and might know where to come look for her.  
3) Austin finds Ally and goes to help her before Tilly and release our power on him.

~Back to the date~ Austin's pov~

Finally after 10 comfortable minutes of talking about random stuff with Ally our food had arrived and we start eating and then in between chews we start our conversation again. After a long but comforting hour of eating and joking with Ally, I paid for our food and added a 5 dollar tip for Will (mostly Ally idea) then left. On my way driving Ally home, we were about to pass by the ocean's deck until Ally stopped me and asked me "If we could stop to watch the rest of the sunset?"

I think I must like Ally a lot because now we were looking over the sunset. After a little while Ally began yawning and she put her head on my shoulder. "Good thing it was dark or Ally probably saw my face was red like blood then she'll pull away." A few minutes later I heard a small snore that came from Ally. I smiled and picked her up like a new born baby and carried her to the car.

Halfway to her house she woke up confused but then relaxes when she saw me. When we got to her and Trish's hotel I rush to her side to help her get out safely. Then I walk with her to their door and said "Good night," and start back to the car. But I didn't make it far before Ally pulled me back to say "Good night" and gave me a quick kiss on the lips then went inside. I was standing there shocked then skipped back to the car.

AN: I'm so glad I was able to write a chapter that has to do with mostly Austin and Ally. I hope this makes up for me not updating in a while. PEACE OUT!

-jeanetta


End file.
